


一只狗的生活意见2

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang
Summary: 宠物情缘都市传说版之家有仙狗名称：hjy 品种：阿拉斯加 设定：人形随意转换这个设定不是人身攻击，就是可爱，你懂我懂。





	一只狗的生活意见2

天刚擦黑，

尹昉做完饭洗完澡一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，戴着眼镜看电视上播新闻。

“嗷呜。”黄景瑜摇着大尾巴，衔着一枚套套，竖着耳朵啪嗒啪嗒地跑了来。

“你停，你走开。”尹昉迅速收回耷拉的腿，伸直了踩着黄景瑜的脸和脖子把他蹬开，大狗发出低沉无赖的喉音，不屈不挠地拱着尹昉的脚心，大爪子抬起来一抓一抓的，偏头又急又轻地舔他小腿脚背，尹昉痒得笑出声，心志已经不坚定，稳健的下盘一放松，被狗挤进腿间。

遥控器落地，双手被带点汗意的温热掌心掌握，骤然增加的重量压得他笑着轻哼了声，黄景瑜扑在他身上，舔了舔他的嘴，吸住舌头嘬了会儿，下身的硬挺隔着裤衩一顶一顶地，呼吸也喘得厉害，急切地想获得某种许可。

他这会儿激动得很，尾巴都忘了收回去，在身后一摇一摇地。

尹昉努力伸直背，左右偏头躲开了黄景瑜几次三番的攻击，故意抬头深深看进黄景瑜眼睛里。

“我洗完碗了！”黄景瑜揉着他左边臀肉。

“我地也擦了！”有力地撞了一下他股间。

尹昉就看这黄景瑜啊，在昏暗的灯光下眼睛里闪着绿光，啧，不知道的以为是头狼呢。

尹昉坏心眼地踢了踢地毯上的狗玩具球，“不玩球了？”

玩你。黄景瑜无情地伸脚把球踹老远。

“不遛弯儿了？”尹昉摸出了沙发底下的狗绳挥舞着。

“尹昉你这就过分了啊！”黄景瑜扯着狗绳绑住尹昉的双手，看他大眼睛里满是戏谑与纵容，把他翻过身来扒了他裤子露出圆润的屁股，两手极为迷恋地抓了几把，凑上去抱得紧紧地又咬又舔。

“你变态啊！”尹昉在下面动得像条活鱼，草，这什么狗爱好！

黄景瑜往前继续舔着他的腰背，股间已经贴上了他又大又热的一根。

“嗯…戴…戴套！”尹昉赶紧提醒，黄景瑜捡起套套胡乱撕开戴上，往前一挤终于深入他又暖又紧的腹地，一进到底，压在他身上，厮磨了一通缓了那个劲儿。

他又大，又急，一下到底还乱动，尹昉被他一番操作杵得喘叫了几声。

“你是不是就会这个姿势…”从第一次做他就爱把他翻过去，像现在这样从胸到下体都紧贴着压着他，借着重量从后面又深又重地抽插，爽是爽的就是，

这个感受太像被狗日了。

虽然确实是。

“你…你让我转过来…唔…”嘴也被他侧过脸叼住，像是一次只能专心沉迷一件事的大狗，拨开他双腿让他撅着跪起来，把着他的双肩，痴汉似地沉默又剧烈喘息着从后往前一下一下快速地对着那个点拱着，又深又满，撑得他说不出话，这个角度大约是正好，尹昉颤抖着呻吟，坚持了没几下就射了。黄景瑜再把着他的腰做了一会儿，逐渐积累着快感，尹昉难受地感觉到他又硬热了一圈，抽动也开始失控，连忙扭动着躲他，伸手往后拍他屁股还想拽他尾巴提醒他：“你答应的…嗯…不许在里面打结…啊…黄景瑜！”没逃掉，那个熟悉的结卡着，尹昉疼得往后拱起身子发抖，前端又可怜地吐出些残留的浊液，被黄景瑜紧抱在怀里舔着脸安抚却坚持地渡过这一阵子。

“你这什么狗毛病。”尹昉被他压在身下等着连接处消散，那地方满是奇怪的黏液。

“狗毛病。”黄景瑜做了一次心满意足，不再是刚才沉默痴迷的那个样子，亲亲热热地舔上来重复他的话，结散了他又趁机就着姿势往里动。

“黄景瑜，”尹昉虎着脸转过身踹他警告，“你再做下周就笼子里呆着去。”

压着他的人马上缩成狗蹲在沙发一角，讨好地呜了两嗓子，毛茸茸的腹部还隐约显出小口红。

主人爽，走狗烹，黄景瑜忿忿地转身跑去厕所叼毛巾。

尹昉和狗就睡主人一事达成目前良好克制的约定的情况是这样的。

以前尹昉就不怎么喜欢遛狗，要么他就出去玩一阵子，要么就趴窝不动，这也是他一直觉得自己更适合养猫的原因。

本来就没什么精力，跟不相干的人或者自己呆着时基本就是省电模式。大家行动自由互不干涉，多么独立而现代的生活理念，他和猫都觉得很满足。

可狗是要遛的。

尹昉知道，可尹昉懒。

遛狗会出汗，出汗又要洗澡，小黄喜欢刨坑，喜欢管别的狗，遛个几次小黄也不得不洗澡，而且小黄这不是在家里玩玩具挺起劲儿的吗，他看一眼旁边正撅着屁股跟巨型布朗熊打架的小黄。这熊是舞团的道具，他顺手捡回来逗狗，没想到小黄可喜欢了，小黄真好，等小黄来催我再说吧。

黄景瑜觉得自己已经很惯着他了。作为一只成年健壮精力旺盛的大型公狗，尹昉一周遛狗时间不到三次，谁能忍谁不是狗！

做狗时期的黄景瑜没少在不被尹昉赶走与逼迫尹昉遛狗之间的灰色边缘试探。

美好慵懒的春天夜晚，黄景瑜立起来上肢扒在阳台窗户上看了看外面，月黑风高，没有乱飞的杨花，空气清新，狗叫猫叫此起彼伏。

真是交配的季节啊！

作为一个合格的基层干部，他不交配，他还不能出去看看这一片繁殖的热闹场景吗？

回头一看，尹昉瘫倒在床上，好看的双手交叉搭在肚子上认真发呆。

大哥，你没事儿干能不能满足一下我的基本需求。

在阳台九曲十八弯地哼哼了几声也没用，黄景瑜认命。

“呜呜。”一只活力四射的大狗精神抖擞，松松地含着他第二喜欢的玩具球，摇头晃脑地跑来蹲在床前，露出一截狗头。

“干嘛？”尹昉转头看他。

“呜。”黄景瑜喷着气低吼，甩头把球扔地下。

尹昉捡起球扔远了，“小黄去玩球。”

不是球啊是你啊！

黄景瑜原地不动，歪着头鼓励地看着尹昉疯狂暗示。

“你又饿了？”尹昉猜。

“呜～”不对，黄景瑜原地转圈。

“你要爸爸摸摸了？”尹昉再猜。

你这脑子还猜呢！

“嗷呜！”黄景瑜气得抬着两只前爪啪地打在床沿，震得床都动了一下，转身从犄角旮旯扒出来一根蹭了灰的狗绳叼着左挪右晃嗷呜乱哼，指甲嘀嘀哒哒地踩在木地板上，鼻子里的气喷在尹昉脸上。

尹昉让狗晃得头晕，只好翻身下来骑在狗身上栓好狗绳，小下巴搁在他宽阔的脑袋上：“要出去玩儿啊？”

黄景瑜激动着踩油门般地低声嗷一嗓子，疯狂摇尾巴。

往往要这样折腾一番才能拖着尹昉出去。

自从和尹昉和谐了之后，黄景瑜不求遛弯儿了，不叼着球望眼欲穿了，精神焕发毛光油亮心情舒畅，只觉得自己活出了狗样儿，创造性地从根本上解决了问题，多么独立而自由的生活方式。

他睥睨着楼下公园窜来窜去的狗尾巴。

遛狗算什么，睡主人啊朋友们！

而尹昉腰酸背痛，嘴总是破的，身上总有牙印，衣服总被扯坏，顶着黑眼圈也就算了，一跳舞一起范儿就感到来自下体深处的谜之疼痛。

尹昉捂着腰眼龇牙咧嘴蹲坐下来。

“昉子你这怎么了你？”同事跑过来，尹昉一脸难堪连忙挥手表示自己没事。

同事蹲下，上下打量他，了然，凑近轻声关怀：“没事儿，不就是痔疮嘛，上二龙路看看大夫。”

尹昉难以置信地看着他，同事拍拍他肩膀。

不行。尹昉闭着眼，脑子里转了转这些天他凄楚缠绵毫无底线的生活画面，被大狗扑在身下推也推不开的绝对压制。他不是人了，他是黄景瑜的狗玩具，逮着他操。

第一次他只觉得对方帅气威猛还对他异常眷恋，没想到这个狗脾气，坚韧不拔地缠着他，急起来要什么都没个够，随地发情，不知满足，容易激动又幼稚，连带着家务也干得七零八落，这不是爸爸的田螺狗姑娘了，这是一匹北方的狼。

一只成年健壮大型犬的精力有多旺盛尹昉深刻地感受到了全部，他错了，他遛狗还不行么！好歹能磨叽着遛一休三。

古有贤妻劝夫，今有尹昉训狗。

必须立规矩了。

怎么立呢？尹昉打开知乎看着搜索框又怔住。

他搜什么呢，狗总想睡我怎么办？狗变成人想睡我怎么办？

折中了一下，尹昉搜索“狗想上床怎么办”，虽然此上床非彼上床，但是各种生物之间的驯化道理还是有相通的吧，而且一会儿人一会儿狗他能怎么办！他也很绝望！

转赞最多的第一个答案说，主人要在犬第一次来家里时就确立不能随意上床的规矩。

尹昉深以为然，主人就不能让狗骑在自己…呃…屁股上。

主人需要直白地让犬明白自己的情绪，在犬卖萌企图蒙混过关的时候坚决说不，要用低沉严肃的声音明确说清楚口令，必要时可以采用奖励。最后，只要日常安全卫生措施做到位，宠物上个床有何不可？

于是尹昉想好了作为主人的诉求，在一个阳光明媚的周日下午，回来路上路过便利店买好了作为奖励的黄景瑜爱喝的酸奶，挑了作为安全措施的适合他尺寸的套套，靠在门边深呼吸。

一开门，看着那个跳跃过来的身影一句凶凶的黄景瑜你坐下堵在嗓子眼里没出声，就被狗怼在墙上洗了个脸。

还没开始就已经谢幕。

黄景瑜把他摁着，对着嘴纠缠他的舌头，牙齿蹭破了口腔，温暖湿润的唇舌眷恋地吮舔着他的，有些粗糙的手掌伸进衣服上下摩挲着他的后背和脖颈，把他亲得仰起脖子承受。

心里的坚定眼看着就要被融化，尹昉觉得还可以再抢救一下，黄景瑜已经拉开他裤子开始从他的前端揉到他的股间，尹昉咽了口唾沫酝酿了一下低沉严肃的声音，在黄景瑜把他放在床上又想把他翻过身时抬手抬脚推着他，努力忍着他还没停下的作弄，皱着眉头，眼神诚恳，“景瑜…嗯…不准…”开口却是一片沙哑酥软，话也没说完。

你的主人，被你脱到只剩背心和半拉内裤，下面挺着被你玩到半硬的勃起，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛迷茫又沉溺地看着你，欲拒还迎有气无力地推你，嘶哑还带闷哼地喊着你的名字让你放过他。

黄景瑜觉得必须日他。

所以尹昉现在这样光天化日挺着屁股扒着阳台窗棂被黄景瑜抵在后面挺弄戳刺出一片啪啪水声完全是自找的。是他拎不清，是他想不开，非要跟狗较劲跟狗换位思考，这种时候这根本不是狗…

黄景瑜下身缓慢而使劲地进出着，贴在他身上从后劲嗅着蹭到他耳后脸侧，狠狠一撞，见尹昉轻哼着嘟囔了什么，偏过头听。

“…是禽兽。”

黄景瑜震动着胸膛笑了几声，笑声痒到了尹昉心里，他亲热地追着他的嘴索吻，捞着他撅着的屁股紧贴着自己鼓鼓的囊袋，让他紧窄的后面完全含着他的，挪着步子顶他带他往另一边看。公园的小树下两只犬类正交叠着繁殖得起劲儿，黄景瑜亲着他的脸，下身故意模仿着那只公狗的频率挺动着，这样生理和心理的感受都太过羞耻刺激，尹昉伸直手臂撑起身体后仰在他肩上抗议。

“嗯…别这样…像交配…”他偏头躲过他的眼神轻声说。

“禽兽就是这样交配的。”黄景瑜拿他的话臊他。

“那报恩还可以睡主人的吗？”尹昉被他缠绵而执着地顶过敏感的位置，身体里开始止不住地痉挛，想着这些天来的折腾，心里泛上来一点酸软，发出了灵魂质问。

“这不是，喜欢你嘛。”摇着尾巴亲着他，直接给出最温柔的答案。

那再纵容他一次吧，尹昉偏头闭着眼抖着感受身体里的疼痛时无比安心地这样想。

…

纵容过后，尹昉懊恼地抠着脑袋。

其实知乎的答案是对的，是他不对，他被狗蛊惑了，这一次痛定思痛，相信科学。

尹昉家的客厅有一面墙是有窗台的，这面墙形状向外凸出，形成了一个小空间，尹昉以前很喜欢躺在窗台上发呆，黄景瑜来了之后也很喜欢跟他抢着挤在上面嚼牛肉棒，于是现在尹昉决定把这个地儿彻底让给黄景瑜。

于是这一天他好说歹说地拖着黄景瑜出去胡乱遛了一圈，回来之后黄景瑜就看见窗台前被装了护栏封成了一个漂亮的小小隔间…

栏杆很高，虽然没有封顶，一个人要爬出去也有点困难…

黄景瑜哈着气擦着栏杆走了一圈蹲下陷入沉思，尹昉倒是很满意，异常勤快地抱着一堆粘着狗毛的垫子褥子饭盆儿小碗儿进去布置好，出来向沙发旁边沉默的黄景瑜走来。

尹昉你想什么呢，我不会进去的。

黄景瑜局促地挪了挪屁股。

黄景瑜很有自信，无论是人是狗，尹昉都拖不动他。

尹昉也很有自信，舍不得孩子套不着阿拉斯加，不是喜欢他吗？

尹昉掏出一盒上次失败行动的酸奶，鸭子坐一样蹲在他面前，揭下盖子看着大狗的眼睛，尹昉伸出舌头舔舔干净酸奶盖，和善无害地冲着狗笑得眼睛鼻子皱在一起。

是狗最喜欢的那种笑，也是狗最喜欢的那款酸奶，黄景瑜低下头咧开嘴，喉咙里开始油门一样的小烟嗓。

尹昉举着酸奶到他面前绕了一圈，冰冰凉凉的，酸酸甜甜的。

黄景瑜屏着呼吸左右转头，尹昉一凑近，酸奶沾了点在狗鼻子和嘴巴前的绒毛上，黄景瑜下意识地舔了口嘴。

好吧他妥协了。

不就是酸奶吗，尹昉还能往酸奶里下药是怎么的，黄景瑜刷刷摇着尾巴，一爪子搭在尹昉细细的手腕上拢着舔奶，狗狗眼还盯着眼前人靠近放大的笑容。

被服侍着喝了酸奶，狗心情舒畅，围着尹昉打转，尹昉倏地提起他的前爪，摇啊摇地拖着狗往小隔间走。

两脚着地找不到平衡，眼看着就要被拖进去，黄景瑜变成人靠在护栏旁边的墙壁上就要抱着尹昉跑，被尹昉按在墙上搂着脖子亲住了嘴，尹昉闭着眼睛舔着他嘴里的酸奶味，勾着他尖利的犬牙，呼吸交缠间黄景瑜的手都摁着墙壁，整个人都紧绷起来，尹昉伸手进他裤衩里把他摸硬了，揉着他上下弄着，另一只手摸着他扒着墙的手，伸指进他五指间交握，慢慢让他松开骨节。黄景瑜开始回抱着他抚摸时尹昉一边亲他一边把他往旁边带，两个人抱着亲着晃悠进了小隔间。

黄景瑜反应过来抓着门框要出去，尹昉挡在他身前，摸了摸他胸前，又从上摸到下，顺毛似地，最后退开几步背对他，裤子还被黄景瑜刚刚扯下来一些，抓着栏杆转头认真又倔强地看他，“想在这里做。”

黄景瑜的尾巴炸了。

狗…狗窝play吗，他神情紧绷着，有一丝凶狠，尹昉也转过身紧张地面对他，纯白内裤里硬起来的那根正对着他，黄景瑜几乎是扑过来吻他，贲张的肌肉紧得他呼痛才松开点。

然后尹昉趁着间隙飞快地闪身出门。

门是自动落锁的，挺贵的锁，装在墙边边，专为大型犬设计，尹昉问过了，聪明如边牧在里头也打不开。

输了。

黄景瑜炸着尾巴，摊着手，胯下硬着一根看看尹昉。

这tm是虐狗啊！

尹昉就在他面前，气喘吁吁的，但看着他这样十分快意，裤链都没拉，蹲在地上笑得捶地。

“尹昉你给我开门！”黄景瑜摇了摇护栏，他的牙很痒，他现在要拆了这个笼子。尹昉站起来抖抖衣服，脸上还有点红，眼睛还水润润的，慢条斯理十分流氓地拉好裤链。

“吃的喝的都给你放好了，尿刚才也带你去放了，黄景瑜，你要是敢拆了笼子，以后就别想碰我。”

扬眉吐气，真是扬眉吐气。尹昉倒在床上，翻滚了一下，弹起一些狗毛，他决定先仰躺着睡一觉…

深夜，

狗在隔间悲壮地哀嚎。

“别叫了，回头把邻居招来。”尹昉搬着小板凳坐到护栏前。

“尹昉～”黄景瑜脆脆地应了声，狗腿地蹲着，刚刚还头抵着栏杆，伸出长嘴巴的大狗不见了。

尹昉戴着眼镜，拿出小本本，头也不抬。

“黄景瑜，以后一周只能做两次，加码看你表现。”尹昉十分直接。

“尹昉你强盗呢？做人凭良心啊，哪次你没有爽，”———

———“ 一周一次。”尹昉威胁地看着他。

“一周十次。”黄景瑜赶紧跟价。

“有你这么砍价的吗？两次不能再多了。”

“九次！”

…

“一周四次，加码看心情，戴套，还有你能不能换个姿势，也别…”尹昉低下头有些不好意思，“别把你那玩意儿结在里面…”

“汪。”狗生硬地应着，趴地上不开心，眼神不甘地向上瞟着尹昉。

尹昉隔着栏杆揉揉黄景瑜蓬松的毛，“这不也是为你好么，”黄景瑜摆过头咬着栏杆。

尹昉抓着他的爪子掂量着，轻声开玩笑：“你们不得有什么规定吗，天天干这个回头害你当不了神仙可怎么办。”

那就不当了呗，就想要你。

黄景瑜轻轻抬了两下爪子把尹昉的手压在下面舔了舔。

“那你听话…到时候具体的再看情况吧…”

看着尹昉低声嘟囔的样子，黄景瑜想啊，那什么白娘子啊三圣母七仙女什么的，怎么都非得往下面跑。

自己可算明白了。  
……………

黄景瑜蹲在宠物医院的墙角，自顾自地舔毛。

刚刚遛弯，顺手管了管秩序打了架，他没伤着，就是把人家狗给撵到沟里摔了腿。

黄景瑜抬眼看了看玻璃门里惨兮兮地嗷嗷叫被按着打针的那只，那狗见他看过来，更起劲儿地嚎，带点虚张声势的控诉。

人家姑娘不喜欢你你非要追着人家，还对我龇牙咧嘴的，狗眼不识泰山，小子以后别想跟这儿混了。

“还乐呢，把人家狗给打了，”尹昉拿着缴费单走过来拍了把黄景瑜的大脑袋，“小一千了快，这个月你别上床了啊。”

别呀。黄景瑜哼了一声，摇着尾巴挤眉弄眼。

“刚才多谢你们啦。”被黄景瑜帮了的狗主人过来道谢，一个挺萌挺可爱的妹子，冲着尹昉甜笑，黄景瑜“汪”地扭过去挤在俩人中间，看看尹昉，对妹子卖萌。

妹子慈祥地捏了捏黄景瑜的脸，对后面喊：“妞妞！”

“汪！”那只被黄景瑜救了的小母狗啪嗒啪嗒轻巧地跑来。

“这是你家狗狗啊？真漂亮。”尹昉客套地搭话。

一只可漂亮的黑白色长毛哈士奇，顺滑柔亮的长长的毛发长在耳朵边，体型匀称线条优美，冰蓝色的眼睛热切地看着黄景瑜。

“妞妞来，跟狗狗玩。”妹子热情地安排上了。

妞妞竖着耳朵上来蹭了蹭黄景瑜，两只狗太大，自然而然地挤到一边。

妞妞亲热又端庄地蹲坐着，悠悠地摇尾巴盯着黄景瑜。黄景瑜看了眼尹昉，见正跟妹子聊得开心呢。

尹昉：“平时遛狗也没见过你。”

那是，你也不看看自己几万年才遛一次呢。

姑娘：“我每晚都遛的，就在前面公园，好多家一起的，跟狗开会似的，你是不是不知道地方？咱们加个微信我叫上你？”

套路啊，大狗有些重地叹了口气，可惜了，你都不知道尹昉多懒多挑。

尹昉：“行啊，我加你，记得叫上我和小黄啊。”

尹昉你……

黄景瑜低吼着围着俩人打转。

“呜。”妞妞伸爪子扒了下黄景瑜。

黄景瑜看过去，妞妞欢喜地起身撅着屁股伸了个妖娆的懒腰，大白毛腿又直又耀眼

姑娘你别这样，我们不可能的。黄景瑜坚贞地往尹昉身边挪了挪。

“嗷呜。”妞妞摇头晃脑地也跟上去贴在黄景瑜身边亲热地来回舔咬他的颈毛。

真是一幅美好的画面。鬼哭狼嚎的宠物医院角落，漂亮的小母狗温顺臣服地给威风健壮的棕色公狗舔毛，黄景瑜体型大妞妞一圈，看上去正沉稳内敛地躲避着，围观人群都觉得这俩狗真配。

就是落在尹昉眼里，有那么点欲迎还拒。

“妞妞很喜欢你家小黄呢。”姑娘趁热打铁。

“是啊，狗也大了。”该割了，尹昉看了眼黄景瑜，黄景瑜打了个寒颤，两腿小内八挨着坐紧了点。

“那晚上一定带你家狗来啊。”姑娘找出狗绳给妞妞套上。

还想搞double date呢，黄景瑜敷衍地摇了摇尾巴。

妞妞鼻子里哼出不舍的呜咽，冰蓝色的大眼睛看着黄景瑜，忸怩着不肯走，哥哥救了我呢，喜欢哥哥。

主人也拉不走，黄景瑜只能顶着尹昉似有若无的目光靠过去老成持重地低头舔了舔妞妞的毛，表示了接受，把妞妞给哄走了。

尹昉牵着黄景瑜从医院出来，一人一狗顺路溜达到了菜市场。

黄景瑜那天闻见对面楼层有人做了墨斗鱼，就吵着要吃，反正他管洗管切，尹昉也没什么二话，想着今天买一点哄狗。

他一言不发的在前面走着，黄景瑜悠悠地在后面瞧他脸色。

尹昉想着用什么炒墨斗鱼，狗撞了他一下。

你生气啦？

尹昉拍了拍他的头，狗又撞了他一下。

我跟妞妞没什么的。

尹昉翻了翻蔬菜，“诶，你那天闻见邻居做的什么墨斗鱼啊。”

韭菜炒的，可香了，这个季节韭菜可好了，黄景瑜带着狗绳拖着尹昉到了摆着一茬一茬儿韭菜的摊位前摇着尾巴。

“行，那来点儿吧。”拿了一把。

一把哪够啊，再拿点回去包饺子吧，黄景瑜啊呜一口叼了两把扔兜里。

“这么多？你吃啊？”尹昉问他。

黄景瑜嗷了一声表示没问题买吧。

“诶小伙子，狗不能吃韭菜吧？”老板看他俩认真说话还有问有答的，插嘴说。

“噢，我吃，我吃。”尹昉打圆场。

老板打量了一下尹昉，意味深长，“小伙子多吃韭菜好啊。”

尹昉：…

水产市场人有点多，黄景瑜叼着购物兜，亦步亦趋跟着尹昉，引来不少人回头。

“哪种好？”尹昉指着几盆墨斗鱼问狗。

黄景瑜闻闻这个闻闻那个，对着左边的“汪”了声。

这个好，闻着新鲜。黄景瑜滴着一嘴口水扬头示意。

“好，老板拿这个吧。”

你也真听这狗的话，还有商有量的，老板心想，一边夸：“这狗挺识货。”

黄景瑜被老板估价一样盯着瘆的慌。

干嘛呢，识货也不是你家狗。

回到家，黄景瑜很大一只哼着歌坐在小板凳上刷着盆里的墨斗鱼。

尹昉坐在茶几前打开电视等他弄完一起包饺子。

“你怎么这么喜欢吃饺子啊？”尹昉翻着首页的电影。

“我老家原来是东北那边的嘛，大家上供品啊什么的也老有饺子，饺子好吃啊。”

尹昉想起了啥，打开手机，点开个图片，给黄景瑜看：“诶，那你说妞妞这样的最早是不是也是你老家那片儿的狗啊。

黄景瑜一看，蓬松透亮的毛发，冰蓝的眼睛，是妞妞主人发给尹昉的照片，只不过是主人和妞妞的合照。

人类好有心机！

飞快地把手机放回去。

“尹昉你不是吧？”黄景瑜瞪他。

“我怎么了？妞妞不是哈士奇嘛，不是你们雪橇三傻嘛。”尹昉一脸我就是跟你认真探讨这个严肃问题你不要想太多的表情。

黄景瑜放下刷子，没摘手套，起身半跪在沙发上捧着尹昉的脸揉搓。

“尹昉，”黄景瑜笑得见牙不见眼，“你这是跟狗吃醋呢。”

“谁跟狗吃醋呢！”尹昉踹他肚子被他抓住脚。

难得见他这样，眼睛睁得大大的，胸口隔着白T起伏，说话很大声，甚至有些粗鲁有些吵有些虚张声势。医院里黄景瑜就有感觉了，尹昉的眼风都带刀子，一路上还不声不响的，他还以为翻篇儿了。

黄景瑜忍不住举着他手机继续问：“不是吃醋你干嘛老提她，还看她照片。”

“那是她主人发我的，我们聊了好多别的你怎么不说？”

“你们还聊上了别的？什么别的我看看。”

好啊，背着狗暗通款曲，黄景瑜说着就要往上翻，被尹昉推到地上还抹了他一身水，“黄景瑜，尊重主人隐私懂不懂。”

这会儿讲隐私了，黄景瑜梗着脖子靠近他，指指阳台上的裤衩儿，“我洗的，”又指指床上放的整齐的衣服和袜子，“我叠的，”他把尹昉锁在自己胸膛和沙发靠背间，“尹昉你外面有人了就跟我讲隐私了？！”

“我外面有人？”尹昉拿着手机里妞妞的照片怼着黄景瑜的脸，“你还外面有狗了呢！”尹昉拿起旁边玩偶就要扔。

“我靠，尹昉你敢扔我就去找妞妞！”黄景瑜看着玩偶忍着牙痒和心里的烦躁，尹昉老是这样，他们吵着吵着就用这一套耽搁着话都没说清楚。

尹昉毫不示弱地喘着粗气一甩胳膊扔出去玩偶。怕了你了？我就扔了怎么着！

黄景瑜忍着没去捡。

狗可杀不可辱。

他看着尹昉好看又倔强的脸，心道找妞妞就找妞妞，炸着尾巴跑了出去。

晚上九点，黄景瑜还没回来。

尹昉在没开灯的屋子里转悠。

他上阳台看了看，外面狗声一片，也看不清哪是哪。

阳台上的裤衩晾着，尹昉一件件收下来，扔到床上。他叠的没有黄景瑜叠的好，久而久之也就不太做这些。

以前有段时间他总发现自己的裤衩隔三岔五的不见，后来有一回他提前回到家，看见小黄跳起来够着晾衣架，陶醉地咬着他的裤衩扯下来低吼着撕咬着玩然后叼到狗窝里。于是那天尹昉在狗窝里翻出了遗失已久的七八条裤衩。

尹昉揉着匍匐下来一大摊在地上乖巧摇尾巴的小黄自言自语：你这么喜欢我啊？小黄爪子扒过来一条在他面前讨好地又嗅又咬，他是想念他的气息。

人对着狗总是很容易没底线，做一些人前很难启齿的事，他也是，一边享受着与他相处的轻松，一边也忍不住理所当然得寸进尺。

直到屋子空了这几小时，他才发现他在需要黄景瑜无条件地爱自己陪伴自己时，一天里黄景瑜却有大部分时间是自己呆着的。

人只需要对自己负责，不需要为别人待你的心负责，其实也说不上是快乐，比如现在他就觉得哪怕他知道黄景瑜不是普通狗，是会自己回来的，他也还是想出去找他。

尹昉冲到楼下，却发现无从找起，他以前没有什么让他动了寻找的念头的人，他不知道黄景瑜从哪来，也不知道他要去哪，自己就是已知的他的落脚点。

尹昉只能先往公园里每天晚上狗狗聚集的地方走。

公园里到处都是狗，大的小的，戴着闪啊闪的荧光项圈在黑夜里跑来跑去，还有主人们交流聊天的声音。

尹昉走了几步被狗绊了一下，干脆原地站住。他喊了几声黄景瑜，得到了一群狗不同嗓子不同频率的热烈回应，他干脆闭嘴。

“哎你来啦？”是白天那个妹子，看见尹昉挺惊喜的样子，“我以为你不来了呢。”

尹昉礼貌地笑笑：“对不起啊我给忙忘了，我家小黄跑出去了，你有看到他吗？”

“哎？你不是放他出来玩吗？他刚刚还在那边追着妞妞呢，我看他俩今晚能配上，要是生了小狗我送给你呀。”妹子指了指左边，略带矜持地甜笑着。

开玩笑！等了你一晚上了好吗？微信磨磨叽叽就算了，聊着聊着还不回了。我看太晚了先出来遛吧就看见你家狗自己在公园里玩泥巴刨坑，也没见着你，你家狗看见我和妞妞还阴阳怪气儿的，还挺怕我俩。这不妞妞一见他就追上去了，俩狗跟这儿疯跑了一晚上了，我只能追着看着。我家妞妞可是纯种哈士奇，你家狗还不乐意，要不是妞妞喜欢，不冲着你，我也是不乐意的。

沉浸在自己的吐槽里，尹昉已经往左边通道跑了去，妹子喊了他几句没见他搭理就也跟上去。

尹昉满脑子都是黄景瑜和妞妞配上了这几个字，心情十分复杂，奇特，难以言喻甚至思考了一下自己该怎么办。

还没复杂多久，拐过弯就听见一声熟悉的狗叫，他的小黄正被妞妞追着绕着花坛跑，看到尹昉出现在尽头顿了一下，然后全速奔向他，跑得耳朵都翻了过去，妞妞在后面跟着他，迎着尹昉的方向，两双狗眼一前一后在夜里闪着狼光。

像落叶归根，像狗找到了主人。

遛狗的人们见证了这一感人的场景———两只中到大型犬前赴后继扑倒了一名中等体型有些瘦弱茫然站着的年轻男子。

尹昉扶着腰从地上爬起来，黄景瑜持续着低低的嘶吼贴着他大腿转来转去，尹昉摸着他的脸，他就顺着他的手把大脑袋贴上他腰际，仰头看他，咬着他的衣角，眷恋地哼哼。

尹昉摸着黄景瑜，从上到下摸了一遍，俩小时不见，黄景瑜…脏了脸，颈上身上一圈毛都是湿湿的口水，倒是看不出别的。尹昉再看妞妞，一双冰蓝的漂亮的眸子粗糙地看了尹昉一眼就紧紧盯着黄景瑜，还继续往他身上贴，翻转着脑袋给黄景瑜花样舔毛，左右甩着大尾巴，时不时还拿屁股对着黄景瑜蹭。

黄景瑜为了不让妞妞的热情波及尹昉，只能暂时转开点身子，左躲右闪，又是严肃地叫两声震慑妞妞，又是低头安抚地像在对妞妞说着什么，耳鬓厮磨的，轻哼低吼的。

这在旁人看来，就是一对亲亲热热的狗男女啊。般配又有型，缠缠绵绵，难舍难分，仿佛把旁边孤零零的人隔绝在另一个世界。

“你…”尹昉颤抖着抬起手。

“你们…”，尹昉觉得此时此刻不是狗真的很多余，他能怪妞妞吗？不能。

虽然有些荒诞，可凭心而论，黄景瑜跟妞妞呆在一起的时候养眼又开心的样子还是戳中了他，以前他不知道，可现在也总会想着黄景瑜在自己这里是不是真的开心。

妞妞跟着黄景瑜绕着他转，还学着黄景瑜把头搭在他大腿上哼哼，求摸摸，漂亮的眼睛纯粹又真挚地看着他。

真是只可爱的母狗。尹昉有些羡慕妞妞能陪着黄景瑜这样闹腾。

“他俩真合适啊，”妹子跑上前接话，一边拉着妞妞准备带她回去，“妞妞要听话，要当妈妈了。”

我不是我没有你别乱说！

黄景瑜着急得都要说人话了，听她这么说对着她汪汪两声，亮出牙齿。

“你别冲人家叫了。”尹昉拦下他。

你居然为了她说我！

黄景瑜撅着屁股对尹昉也叫了几声。

妹子：“你看他迫不及待呢。”

语言是多么的重要。

黄景瑜怒不可遏，只能对着尹昉又告状又埋怨地叫，又是想扑又抱着他大腿埋头撒娇。

尹昉双手抱着他的头揉摸了一会儿，弯下身脸贴着他的脸，跟还在轻声呜咽的狗无声地对视了一会儿，又对着他脑门儿亲了一口。

大概是太过缱绻，看呆了妞妞和主人。

尹昉搂着狗向她们告别。

一回家，黄景瑜也没擦脚，就冲到小隔间的护栏里，把门带上了。

门锁挺贵，自动上锁，黄景瑜背对着他贴着栏杆晒着月光蜷成一团。

“生气呢？”尹昉蹲下戳了戳黄景瑜溢出栏杆的肉肉。

狗耳朵竖了一下，也没有转头搭理他。

“我没信她说的呢。”尹昉伸进一只手摸摸他。

那你也帮她训我了，而且你还这么晚才下来找我，黄景瑜不为所动，呜呜地发出低吼。

尹昉站起来开门锁，黄景瑜也站起来又面对着门卧下，压住门。

尹昉推了两把，只推开条缝，大狗扎实得很，体重堵着门，“黄景瑜你变成人，我们聊聊。”

心累，不想聊，黄景瑜倔强地把头也抵在门上。

尹昉心软了，软得一塌糊涂，黄景瑜跟他梗着脖子犟嘴他就总想犟到底，可黄景瑜对他依赖，守护他，变成狗求他他就受不了，大概是人的劣根性吧。

现在一只受伤的大狗不声不响地发着狗脾气，还是因为他，尹昉顿时觉得还跟他计较什么。

父爱泛滥。尹昉伸手穿过护栏间隙，硬掰着狗头抵着，挤得黄景瑜脸都变了形，叹着气跟他说了好多，说自己是有点介意妞妞，那也是羡慕她能陪他玩，看着般配。

黄景瑜哼哼着转过头，一只狗耳朵从缝隙露出来，尹昉就亲亲狗耳朵，揉着他的头说他也没想真的撩那个妹子，就是觉得有机会带你跟狗狗玩玩也好。

黄景瑜把耳朵也移开了剩个后脑勺。

尹昉：“你要不理我，那我以后就真去找妞妞妈妈玩了。”

大狗竖起了耳朵，不动声色地往前趴了趴。

尹昉挤进去从后抱住黄景瑜，埋在他的绒毛里呼吸。

闹腾了一晚上，狗也累，偏头舔了舔尹昉的耳朵和大半边脸。

行了，不生气了，你撒开吧。

尹昉不肯，翻过去跟黄景瑜面对面，打开他的手脚，挤进去贴合着抱着他，埋头在狗肩窝，伸手揉着狗头。

主人撒起娇来真是天崩地裂。

黄景瑜靠着墙半伸着腿坐在狗窝里，尹昉抱着他坐在他身上，黄景瑜的尾巴散在后面空间里，闲闲地一摇一摇，窗外月光洒在两个人身上，很安心。

尹昉松开他，又被他按着后背压回来接吻，有一下没一下地亲他嘴唇和舌头。

想做点什么。

“硬了。”尹昉臀下蹭了蹭，抬头望进他眼睛里，被黄景瑜包握住两边用力往下按了按，“那怎么办？”他有些沙哑地问主人。

“做呗。”尹昉把裤子往下脱，再把黄景瑜的东西掏出来，后面贴坐在他根部，暖热的体温交缠，难耐又舒一口气。

“没拿套，”黄景瑜还记着他的规矩，只是手已经往后伸出指头抠着他。尹昉亲上他的嘴，“奖励你的，没被妞妞拐走。”

“不许提别的狗。”黄景瑜拍了他屁股就想把他翻过来，尹昉伸脚撑住墙不让，捧着他的脸被他的手戳得细细喘着仰面亲他，边亲边半求着说：“别背后了。”黄景瑜捧着他屁股还想挪。

尹昉曲着腿跪起来又对着他的硬物坐下，让他的手指进得再深些，像被胀到了一样看着他，“想抱着你做。”

黄景瑜骂了一句。

他撩起尹昉前面的衣服让他叼着，仿佛他才是小狗，又紧抱着他在怀里。

尹昉泥泞的后面杵着他又大又烫的东西，抖着屁股含进去又吐出来，紧紧贴合，尹昉抱着他，前面贴着他紧致的腰腹，按着他上下进出，贴得严丝合缝，胀得尹昉长长地呻吟。

黄景瑜从来没跟他面对面做过。

以往尹昉想抱他，可他还是抗拒不了在他后面掌控着他，让他完全臣服的诱惑。

大概是动物对受孕者的繁殖天性，总是要在自己有绝对支配权的状态里完全占有对方才心满意足。

可现在的感受是他从没有过的。他心跳得很快，他能看见他每个表情，每一丝情动，甚至感受到因为他下面的侵入抽动和充满，影响着尹昉不同的情态，而自己也被他主动包裹着，湿热与坚硬融为一体温柔地吞咽着自己，而他袒胸露腹地贴着自己献祭一样，是一种两心相交的臣服。

“好胀…”尹昉有些受不住这一个支点满满地冲撞，两侧屈起的腿讨好地磨着他的腰，又贪心地盘住。

你自找的啊。黄景瑜再打开了些他的腿，按着他一下一下往里顶，一次次顶开他后穴来回滚动着，尹昉越发地张着嘴仰头，他就凑上去伸舌头占据他的嘴，上上下下都不放过，在全是他气息的窝里，尹昉认输又难耐地侧头靠在他肩膀被他紧紧抱着蠕动，茫然失神地隔着护栏看着寂静的客厅。

两个人在狗窝里紧紧结合在一起，舒缓又温柔地积累着快感，黄景瑜抱过他的头，亲着他红肿的嘴唇，碰到他的舌尖，两个人都迫不及待地吸在一起，激烈地正面吸咬他的嘴唇，难分难舍地在他体内成结。

尹昉报复地揪着黄景瑜的尾巴，黄景瑜终于能看着他疼痛的表情，心疼，又有些得逞的快感，两个人都抖着，他还是坚决地堵住他呼痛的声音，慢慢安抚他。

尹昉觉得自己真是没底线透了。

立了这么久的规矩，还生了一天气，最后被他哄得丢盔弃甲。

毫无人类的尊严。

俩人还躺在狗窝里，黄景瑜已经压着他睡着了，尹昉抱着他闷闷地。

算了，好歹这次终于骑了他。

翻身做主人啊。

———————  
附赠一个很想写的夏日亲子纳凉时光小番外：

一个没事儿干的夏天午后，蝉叫得很响，尹昉家的窗户半掩着，通了风也阻挡了一点暑气，不管人还是狗，都懒得朝外面看一眼，太热了。

尹昉躺在竹席上睡觉，黄景瑜贪凉，也贪尹昉，哪个都想拥有，于是也挤着席子钻在他的腿间，尹昉转身抬高腿一搭，就粘上一只狗，大热天，抱着这样一团毛，睡睡醒醒大家都热得一身汗。

尹昉冬天喜欢黄景瑜的狗毛，温暖厚实，总是换着法儿阻止他变成人。

尹昉夏天就嫌弃得很，因为黄景瑜不管是人是狗夏天都很热。

但是现实摆在这里，狗毛也摆在这里，黄景瑜再能耐，自己也没法刷毛，为了冬天能更好地拥有狗毛暖床大礼包，尹昉还是定期逮着黄景瑜刷毛洗澡。

以前黄景瑜还只能是狗的时候，尹昉给他洗着澡也就顺便给自己洗了，主要是他不给自己洗，小黄也会跟他玩水把他也弄得一身狼藉，可等他顺便把自己也给洗了的时候，这狗倒看着有些不大好意思，当时不知道，现在明白了，对主人产生了非分之想也就是这样了。

“小黄来，过来过来。”尹昉那个时候都会轻快地拍着手把黄景瑜一路小跑地带进浴缸。

夏天碰见水总是凉爽舒适的，尹昉倒了犬用沐浴露在黄景瑜瑜身上，先给他打湿，然后除了狗头，全身上下揉着，抓得他眯着眼舒服极了。

“抬手，爸爸给你洗手手。”尹昉拉起他一条狗腿，上下用心地搓着，黄景瑜扭头过来舔他的脸被他笑着躲开，就是花洒一歪湿了他胸前一大片白T，他干脆把衣服脱了，好看的线条和锁骨就这么在黄景瑜面前，黄景瑜收起舌头挪开脸。

“小黄怎么还害羞呢？”尹昉把他脸掰过来正对着自己，蹲下给他洗胸前。

尹昉你真是…在狗面前也不能这么不注意啊。

黄景瑜低着头，伸出爪子推尹昉，又打在花洒上，淋湿了尹昉的裤子。

黄景瑜看着尹昉紧张又期待地舔了舔嘴。

尹昉把裤子也脱了，看了看身上就一条内裤，于是把内裤也脱了，溜着鸟开始冲狗。

尹昉倒是开心地哼着歌动来动去把黄景瑜冲干净，黄景瑜眼前就都是尹昉晃来晃去的鸟，尹昉在他头顶开心地唱着：“儿贼！我是你爸爸～”

作孽啊。黄景瑜急急忙忙地开始甩身上的水。

坦诚相见后的日常狗体清洁护理总的来讲心里还是轻松的，哪怕是猥琐一点，也是可以接受的。

“诶你趴好，别起范儿。”

要刷毛了，黄景瑜很开心，拱来拱去跟尹昉撒娇，一动就一层浮毛飘散。

他喜欢刷毛，喜欢尹昉给他刷毛，尹昉有强迫症，慢慢地刷，好好地刷，刷去浮毛一身轻松。

于是小隔间的狗被子被挪开，黄景瑜乖巧地趴在地上，尹昉穿着短衣短裤一手一个毛刷同时开工，很快地上就刷出一床棕白相间质地上乘的狗毛棉被。

尹昉捧起一捧绒绒的狗毛放在hjy鼻子下让他闻闻，“看看，都是你的。”

“汪！”

多好啊，这不得比貂还贵么，不得跟那个孙悟空的猴毛似的有仙气儿么。黄景瑜一脸骄傲，翻过身让他刷肚皮。

刷肚皮就是纯粹享受时间了，往往还带撸狗服务，黄景瑜很期待，窗户下阴阴凉凉的，尹昉就跨在他身上刷，他睁眼就能看见他认真的样子，还有额头出的汗，刷着刷着尹昉也会给他抠抠摸摸，伸脚踩他软软的肚皮。

这种时候谁还想做人？我看你是没享受过艺术家的马杀鸡。

尹昉从刷子上抓下一团毛扔在旁边，见黄景瑜咧着舌头半闭眼享受的，开始刷他的脸，刷一刷，揉一揉，按着狗脑袋的骨骼轮廓给他按摩一遍，黄景瑜就抬着四肢打起来小呼噜。

“脸真大啊，”尹昉拿自己的手比着狗脸感叹。

一路刷到下肢，尹昉掰开狗腿给他刷刷肘窝腿窝窝，纯白的毛覆盖着黄景瑜平静状态的小口红和大毛蛋蛋。

尹昉手下动作慢了点，盯着看了看。

他还没摸过狗蛋蛋呢。

看一眼黄景瑜，睡得四仰八叉的。

尹昉伸出了罪恶的小手。

不好意思太明目张胆，他先是刷刷刷着到那一片，然后伸手戳了戳。

好软啊！

这个触感，意想不到的软，尹昉上手轻轻握住了一只，稍微使劲捏了一下。

还…还Q弹的感觉！

惊艳了。尹昉放下刷子，两只手轮流盘着毛蛋蛋轻轻揉捏，时不时地又伸手抚摸软软的一片有点小赘肉的肚皮，捏一捏他那两排乳头。

黄景瑜发现尹昉最近有点猥琐。

大夏天的他自己都不想变狗，尹昉却总是借口各种名义或是殷切或是严肃地要他变成狗。

还特别喜欢给他洗澡刷毛。别的地方也没有很上心在刷，就是总瞟着他的肚子。

难道最近胖了？黄景瑜拉开裤衩看了看自己紧致的腹肌。

“干嘛呢还看自己的裆，躺下刷毛了。”尹昉搬着一筐东西过来。

“哦。”

刷着刷着黄景瑜又睡着了，大概是他最近上心尹昉的异常行为，这次他惦记着努力不要睡太沉，于是睡着睡着就感觉到腿间被人触碰，碰一下也就算了，还老碰。

难道这就是他最近下面不但没什么浮毛还连毛都越来越秃噜的原因？

有什么轻按着他的蛋蛋，然后一松，他下腹一紧，连忙扭头睁眼看。

尹昉果然，蹲在他腿间，掰开他的狗腿，聚精会神地两只手捏着他的蛋蛋又玩又研究。

黄景瑜万万没想到，他在尹昉脸上看见痴汉这个表情，会是在这种情况下。

丧尽天良，不堪入目，那个表情，不知道的以为他研究明白了要给他绝育。这么想想黄景瑜赶紧坐起来。

尹昉正玩在兴头上，好神奇啊！他发现狗蛋蛋戳着戳着也会硬！是不是很有趣！

然后就发现自己正趴在两条结实白嫩的大腿间，对着已经硬起来的一套熟悉的人类器官。

太难看了太凶了一点也不可爱，尹昉推了一把就要跑，被黄景瑜卡着腋窝托起来了点。

黄景瑜捧着他的脸，见他睁着眼睛微张着嘴不好意思地看着他，亲上他略厚的嘴唇，舌头绕着圈舔了一嘴湿润。

“这么喜欢，你怎么不给舔舔？”黄景瑜把他按回腿间，流氓地冲他脸抖了抖胯间。  
…

后来，尹昉用黄景瑜掉的毛亲手做了个网上很流行的狗毛手工玩偶。

是个狗形填充小挂件，尹昉从黄景瑜掉的毛里挑了最好的几撮，按着黄景瑜的毛色填充到小像的狗耳朵狗脸上，最后安上了两个眼睛，挂到了黄景瑜脖子上的皮项圈上。

他做了两个，你一个我一个，拿来给黄景瑜看。

“哎码，口眼歪斜的。”黄景瑜看了一眼，嫌弃地给自己戴上。


End file.
